The synchrotron radiation light source becomes an important tool for revealing material structure and Biological Phenomena as its specific characters such as high brightness, collimation and energy continuity, and is applied to subject fields, such as material field, geology field, biological field, environment field and archaeology field and the like. With the development of the synchrotron radiation technology, X-RAY microbeam analysis technology with X-RAY focusing optical device has become a mainstream analysis technology for a synchrotron radiation application.
The synchrotron radiation devices are distinguished from each other according to constructions, performances and usages thereof, and have developed to the third generation. The first and second generation of the synchrotron radiation are characterized in that the size of the light source point is relative large and the divergence thereof is relative high. So far, a toroidal mirror is generally adapted in the first or second international generation of the synchrotron radiation device, by which a beam with a diameter of tens millimeters in a horizontal direction and a beam with a diameter of a few millimeters in a vertical direction are one-time focused, and the focused beam therein, either in the horizontal direction or the vertical direction are a few submillimeters. The light intensity of each one-time focused beam is distributed in a manner of Gaussian distribution with high light intensity in the center and low light intensity at the edge. However, when conducting a research and analysis to an X-Ray diffraction and fluorescence, the light intensity distribution of the incident light is as uniform as possible.
High pressure absorption spectrum is an important future development direction of the X-Ray absorption spectrum, which is used to research changes of a local structure and an electron structure of a sample, and to dynamically and in situ reveal a few of dynamic properties of the sample by applying a pressure to the sample through diamond Anvil Cell. Due to a crystal structure of diamond, when performing high pressure absorption spectrum measurement, the normal measurement of the absorption spectrum is significantly influenced by diffraction signals generated by the diamond.
Additionally, a monochromatic light emerged by a monochromator from a synchrotron radiation of a continuous spectrum includes higher harmonics which seriously impacts a light source, a prober and calibration accuracy of the optical device, and a deviation of experiment data is increased due to the interference of the harmonics, even leading to an inaccurate experimental conclusion. Therefore, restraining higher harmonics in the light source to improve the quality of the light source is important to improve the accuracy of the experiment conclusion.